Pijakan Kecil di Muka Daun (Story By Anone-sensei)
by Republic of Fanfiction Indo
Summary: Setitik air akan jatuh, meresap di tanah, mengalir ke laut dan sungai, sampai kembali membawa kenangan menjadi awan atau bercerita di dalam tumbuhan. Salam, Anone-sensei


**Hak milik cerita ini sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh**

 **Nama Keanggotaan Di WA : Fanrir**

 **Nama Pengguna : Anone-sensei**

 **Judul Karya : Pijakan Kecil di Muka Daun**

 **Republic Of Fanfiction Indonesia tidak mengklaim bahwa cerita ini adalah milik sendiri. Republic Of Fanfiction Indonesia hanya menjadi sebuah wadah untuk menampung cerita-cerita Oneshot/Twoshot/Threeshot milik anggotanya yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini.**

* * *

 _Matahari menyingsing dari arah timur. Sinarnya berpendar melukis langit pagi ini. Lembabnya embun menusuk pori-pori kulit. Luruh embun jatuh membasuh wajahnya. Menarik udara segar menyapu tenggorokan. Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menyingkap kilau biru serupa cakrawala._

 _Bebercak tanah melapisi sepatu botsnya. Berpijak kokoh menantang ngarai di bawahnya. Gemericik air memberitahu akan sungai yang harus ia sebrangi. Tawa anak kecil menjadi pengingat masanya bertualang. Ia akan mengikuti jejak suara itu._

 _Jauh dalam pandangan, terlukis di mata biru itu. Selarik cahaya menyirami hamparan kebun di kaki gunung. Helai daun bergoyang tersapu angin. Ia yang berhasil menemukan jejak masa kecilnya, menarik senyuman di wajahnya._

* * *

 **Pijakan Kecil di Muka Daun**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:** Setitik air akan jatuh, meresap di tanah, mengalir ke laut dan sungai, sampai kembali membawa kenangan menjadi awan atau bercerita di dalam tumbuhan.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto, bukan milik saya dan Saya membuat fanfiksi ini tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun.

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Slice of Life

.

.

 **Note:** Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang di buat untuk menuangkan aspirasi dan ekspresi Author. Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung, menyudut, atau menghina pihak manapun. Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan atau ada hal-hal berkaitan cerita ini, bisa melalui fitur pesan yang telah disediakan. Terima kasih

.

.

.

 **#Happy Reading#**

~Dimanapun kau berada. Alam selalu menyediakan segalanya~

* * *

"KAKASHI- _SENSEI_!"

Pria berwajah lesu tak niat hidup itu menoleh. Gemericik aliran sungai membentur batu membuatnya mengantuk. Pancingan yang terpancang di tanah menemaninya duduk bertinggung , bergoyang kecil. Dirinya terlalu malas menyakiti seekor Ikan.

"Oh! Naruto."

Melambaikan tangan, Melempar senyum dari balik syalnya. Matanya menyipit menangkap langkah pemuda berambut kuning pemilik senyum secerah matahari itu. Raut wajah itu tidak bertahan lama, sampai alisnya menekuk dan bibirnya tertekuk.

"Lama tidak bertemu … "

Ransel besar seperti punuk di punggungnya. Celana jins panjang berhias pernak-pernik. Jaket parka menyelimutinya terbuka setengah. Menggenggam erat _shouder strap_ yang menahan barang bawaan di dalam ransel. Sinar mentari terasa panas saat ia membasuh peluh di dahinya . Tersenyum cerah mengabaikan larian anak kecil yang hampir menubruknya.

"Naruto?"

"Ya"

Tunjuk Kakashi pada benda di belakang Naruto. "Apa itu?"

Mendudukan dirinya. Naruto melepas sepatu bots untuk sekedar menikmati segarnya aliran air menyapu kulitnya. Sensasi dingin menusuk saraf bagai gurun di turuni hujan. Memejamkan mata dengan menarik napas panjang, mengisi paru-parunya yang rindu udara segar pedesaan. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya kembali menjejak di sini.

"Ini adalah oleh-oleh yang ku bawa dari Indonesia," jawab Naruto. Melepas _Chest lock_ di dadanya untuk sekedar mengurangi beban di pundaknya. Ia menyampingkan ransel besar itu, membuka resleting depan yang penuh dengan beragam benda.

"Ini." Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu pada pria di sampingnya.

Kakashi menautkan kedua alisnya. Berbentuk persegi, dengan bagian atas seperti kerucut dan puncaknya tergantikan sesuatu seperti kobaran api berwarna emas. Ia seperti pernah melihat bentuk di tangannya.

"Ini … _Monas_?" Kakashi memastikan ingatannya, saat dulu mengajar ia, mengenalkan beragam bentuk bangunan, simbol sebuah kota.

"Itu benar! Tunggu … masih banyak lagi"

Naruto menunjukan isi tasnya. Banyak sekali miniatur dan beberapa benda yang sama sekali tidak Kakashi ketahui. "Kau habis dari Indonesia? Kau menjelajahinya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau tidak mungkin merasakan sensasi dari sebuah kue jika hanya menggigit pinggirannya"

"huh? Jangan bilang kau kesana hanya untuk ini, Naruto"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka. Seorang pria berwajah datar menaiki sebuah sepeda. Rambut hitam bergoyang diterpa angin. Menurunkan penunjang sepedanya ketika berada di pinggir jalan. Entah apa yang dibanggakan dari ekspresinya dengan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke!"

"Berisik, Dobe." Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, mendudukan dirinya untuk bergabung bersama.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali, huh! Desa Konoha tentram saat kau dan suara cemprengmu tidak ada," ledek Sasuke pada sahabatnya, meski begitu apa yang dikatakan dan dirasakannya berbeda.

"TEME! Jadi kalian tidak ingin aku kembali, hah! Kejamnya … " Naruto menunjukan isi tasnya dengan raut murung, "padahal aku sudah susah payah membawa ini untuk kalian."

Menatap datar tingkah kekanak-kanakan itu, ia melanjutkan, "namun rasanya sepi tidak mendengar celotehanmu mengisi pagi di desa ini." Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, menikmati sajian alam di depannya. Berada di dekat kaki gunung membuatnya bersyukur lahir di dunia ini.

Menahan perasaan bahagia di dirinya, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pria berambut seperti pantat bebek itu. " _Arigatou!_ Teme!"

"Lepaskan! Menjauh dariku!" bentak Sasuke, Meronta-ronta berusaha lepas dari pelukan hangat itu.

"Tidak akan!" tukas Naruto, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau menjijikan! Lepaskan aku! Keringatmu! Lihat keringatmu Dobe!"

"Hahahaha …. "

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kedua muridnya itu. Bayangan hitam dari sebuah gugusan indah hasil _Kondensasi_ air melewati mereka. Terpatungnya tupai seraya mengigit biji buah menatap penasaran interaksi mereka dari kejauhan. Barangkali ia terheran dengan kedua pria yang masih berpelukan itu.

"KYAAA! Keringatmu mengenai wajah tampanku, DOBE!"

 **Buagh!**

Begitulah.

Cahaya matahari berada di puncak Horizon. Setengah hari telah berlalu. Suara burung mengalun indah di udara. Saling mengejar satu sama lain, menikmati kebebasan nyata dengan harapan sayap mereka terus berkepak.

Tidak seperti manusia. Terkurung dalam sangkar impian, mengabaikan kebebasan kehidupan yang dapat mereka nikmati.

Pinggiran pedesaan memang tempat terbaik untuk menyendiri. Meresapi emosi alam dengan mata terpejam dan Hati terbuka. Menghibur diri selepas duka, berbagi suka disetiap rasa. Alam tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Itulah yang Naruto pahami sampai saat ini.

Luasnya cakrawala terpantul di matanya. Merasa bangga dengan pesona yang teringat di benaknya. Menginjakan kaki di surga dunia. Tempat terindah dengan beragam eksotisnya.

"Yah …" ia tersenyum senang, mengabaikan benjolan di kepalanya. Sedangkan sang pelaku menatap nyalang dirinya.

"Aku berhasil kesana. Menjelajahi apa itu _Nusantara_ , bersalaman dengan berbeda rupa, tertawa bahagia bersuka-cita. Sambutan hangat seakan kau baru saja pulang ke rumah. Hidangan sederhana penuh makna. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan, rasa _Rendang_ di ujung lidahku. Hahahaha …"

"Rendang?" heran Sasuke, sebab ia baru saja mendengar nama itu.

"Salah satu makanan Khas di sana, Teme."

"Hn."

Lupakan Sasuke. Naruto kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tau Kakashi- _sensei._ Di sanalah kau bisa merasakan keberadaan Kami- _sama_. Maksudku, tempat itu penuh keberkahan, tanahnya adalah tanah surga. Kau hanya perlu menancapkan sebuah batang pohon, tunggu beberapa waktu dan akan menjadi sebuah pohon utuh."

"Benarkah?"

Kakashi memastikan apa yang memasuki pendengarannya. Sebuah keagungan jika ia dapat menjejakan kakinya di tempat seperti itu.

Panorama keindahan dari baiknya alam dapat kau nikmati sepanjang masa. Sajian alam tak ada habisnya kau kecap. Itu adalah surga dari indahnya kehidupan.

Menyerok air dari sungai di bawahnya. Naruto menyesapi setiap kesegaran air melewati kerongkongannya. Ia senang, rasanya serupa tapi tak sama.

"Itu benar. Seperti air yang ku minum ini. Rasanya menyegarkan, tapi di sana karena airnya kaya akan mineral, rasanya manis seperti air itu menyapu habis rasa lelahmu selama ini. Tak perlu khawatir apa yang memasuki tubuhmu, karena alam tidak pernah menyakiti makhluk hidup yang bergantung darinya."

"Hmm … begitu, ya. Aku sedikit paham alasan kau sejak kecil bersemangat ingin kesana. Bagaimana masyarakatnya?"

Senyuman yang tadi terlukis di wajahnya sirna. Tergantikan pandangan miris namun penuh usaha untuk tersenyum. Gemeresik rumput semakin terdengar tersibak angin musim panas.

"Mereka adalah masyarakat teramah yang pernah aku temui. Beragam suku dan budaya—dengan bermacam-macam bahasanya—bersatu dalam semboyan yang mereka sebut, _Bhinneka Tunggal Ika_. Tidak sungkan membantu tanpa pamrih … Selama aku di sana, mereka semua baik padaku. Namun, sangat di sayangkan … "

Naruto membalik telapak tangannya bergantian, menunjukan kulit hitam-putih. Kedua pria di sebelahnya mengangguk memahami itu.

"Di balik cahaya keramahan itu, ada bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya. Ada beberapa dari _mereka_ yang tidak bisa menjaga lingkungannya. Kerap kali aku menemukan seseorang yang dengan mudahnya membuang sampah di trotoar, taman, dan tempat umum lainnya. Bahkan, ada _mereka_ yang dengan seenaknya membuang sampah di sungai. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka semua seperti itu atau tidak, yang jelas aku selalu melihat kejadian itu di setiap tempat. Seakan telah menjadi kebiasaan di sana."

Mereka memandang kedepan. Persawahan dengan tangkai padi terus menopang biji di atasnya, yang kelak akan menunduk dan menguning—Inilah tanaman percontohan untuk mereka yang bangga dengan keangkuhannya.

Menikmati semilir angin menerpa rambut berbeda warna, membuat mereka merasa cukup. Kakashi menarik pancingannya—tak memancing—tanpa ikan sama sekali.

"Ikut aku, Naruto. Kau pasti lelah selepas perjalanan jauhmu. Ceritakan kembali _Negeri_ itu di Desa. Aku ingin mendengar bersama dengan yang lainnya"

"Hn. Menyusahkan sekali kau, Dobe."

Sasuke merebut paksa Ransel Naruto, menaruhnya di bagian belakang sepedanya yang akan ia bawa—tanpa dinaiki. Sifat _Tsundere_ yang sangat Naruto kenali sejak dulu, tidak membuatnya berpikiran aneh.

" _Arigatou na …._ Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sapuan angin menuntun langkah mereka. Bias cahaya menyirami padang rumput di kedua sisi jalan, seperti lambaian sapa untuk kembalinya seseorang. mereka berjalan di dalam panorama persawahan dengan barisan rumah tradisional di lereng gunung.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **1.** Shoulder strap: Bagian yang dimiliki oleh ransel, berada di bagian bagu. berfungsi sebagai gendongan utama. Seperti namanya, Shoulder atau bahu, dibuat untuk di bahu.

 **2.** Chess lock: Bagian yang dimiliki oleh ransel, berada di bagian dada. berfungsi sebagai penyeimbang dan penyetabil beban.

 **3.** Kondensasi: Proses perubahan benda ke wujud yang lebih padat, seperti gas menjadi cairan.

 **4.** Nusantara: Istilah yang dipakai untuk menggambarkan wilayah kepulauan yang membentang dari Sumatera sampai Papua, yang sekarang sebagian besar merupakan wilayah negara Indonesia.

 **5.** Rendang: Masakan daging bercita rasa pedas yang menggunakan campuran dari berbagai bumbu dan rempah-rempah. Masakan ini dihasilkan dari proses memasak yang dipanaskan berulang-ulang dengan santan kelapa.


End file.
